


mouth is alive with juices like wine

by LonelyLavenderBones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A fic in 1k or less, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Feral Behavior, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Roughness, The Author Regrets Everything, Werewolf!Ben, Werewolf!Kylo, Werewolves, bloody werewolf cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/pseuds/LonelyLavenderBones
Summary: Rey hits a dog with her car while making a midnight store-run. The weird thing is that the dog is kind of huge and reminds her of her oddball neighbor, Ben.Or, Rey hits a werewolf with her car while trying to go to the store for a box of tampons. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 41
Kudos: 132
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange





	mouth is alive with juices like wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> I thought this was going to be super gross, but... I think it's pretty tame. Check the tags, tho. Title is a reference to "Hungry Like A Wolf" by Duran Duran.

Rey’s impulse store run had gone array.

She’d been craving something sweet, was nearly out of tampons, and her cramps had been something unholy, so she’d figured she might as well make a midnight run to the nearest convenience store.

Now, she was kicking herself for not just buying a box earlier, or just risking stained sheets.

White knuckling her steering wheel, Rey stared at her cracked windshield and tried to imagine a scenario where the huge dog she just hit and sent crashing over the hood of her car was alive. It had rolled off and back onto the road, her headlights still illuminating its hulking form in the dim fog. She’d been driving the 60 MPH speed limit, so she was sure that the poor mutt was roadkill.

Or, at least, that’s what she thought before she could make out the soft rises and falls of its chest.

_Fuck._

Adrenaline still pumping, she slid out of her car warily.

It was such a weird looking a dog. Not only was it colossal, its proportions were off. It was muscular, if not a bit lanky, but it was definitely a dog, or maybe a wolf.

_Maybe it has mange?_

“Hey, puppy,” she crooned softly, approaching the dog as it watched her with amber eyes, her caution mirrored in them.

There was something familiar about the wretched dog.

Somehow, she could have sworn that it looked like her neighbor, Ben, who wore too much plaid and had the taste of a teenage boy when it came to his cologne. There had always been something a little lupine about his features with his long face.

A soft growl rose in its chest with a huff as it bared its teeth. “Shh… It’s okay, sweetheart.”

The symphony of snarls ended on a pitiful whine as she knelt beside it, running a careful hand over its ribs. It let her explore its body with a careful touch, running her fingers gently along its torso, down its stomach, and over its spine—

_Congratulations, it’s a boy. … A big boy._

_His_ spine, Rey decided easily as her eyes scanned over his legs as she looked for breaks and glancing over the identifying region without much of a second glance.

“Shit, baby, what happened to your tail?” she murmured as she looked over, tracing her hand over his back. “Please… Tell me I didn’t knock off your tail…”

Rey continued her gentle foray, feeling for wet blood at the tip of her fingers and listening for that tell-tale sign of tender pain. Instead, she found the base of his spine as she rested a hand on one of his haunches. 

“No tail?” she murmured. “Okay, then…”

Shifting her legs, Rey crawled down to get a better look at the creature’s face. As her knees hit the pavement and she came closer to his face, something changed in his expression as his nostrils flared as if catching a scent.

 _Her_ scent.

_Oh, fuck._

She didn’t have time to blink before claws were digging into the soft flesh of her arms, and she and the beast were rolling into the ditch.

Litter and leaves softened her fall. Her legs flailed under the beast's imposing weight, but he didn’t budge, his only response to dig his claws in deeper.

Rey took in a shuddering breath as she prepared to scream, but the sound died as the creature stuck it’s maw into her face and she caught the slightest hint of _Old Spice_ cologne under the musk that was coming off of him in waves.

“Ben?”

The pupils of his eyes flickered in reaction, another huff of heated breath his reply as a drop of drool dropped from his jowl onto her chest.

_What. The. Fuck._

Ben dropped his face into her neck, briefly nuzzling her before raking his sharp canines down the column of her neck and over her collarbone. The sensation along with the smell of his musk did something to her, making her nipples tighten and her legs spread beneath him.

Fangs tore fabric as she covered her eyes with a forearm and gripped grass with her freehand. He tugged the string of her tampon, uncorking her as blood flowed down her thighs. Night air made the scratches on her arms sting, but as soon as she felt the eager lapping of Ben’s tongue at her thighs thoughts of pain flew from her. The heat of his hungry pants pulled her back to arch to him, and he vigorously met her. 

“Good boy,” she whimpered as she felt his wet nose against her pussy, which was already soaked with her own blood and only growing wetter by this bizarre experience.

She’d always daydreamed of Ben going down on her, wringing her for orgasms with his tongue, but she’d never imagine it would happen in a ditch with her head resting against a Big Gulp cup.

Ben lapped around her cunt as his teeth grazed her soft flesh, cleaning the dried blood from her eagerly before dipping his tongue into her. He snarled against her opening, forcing her legs wider as he pressed in deeper, trying to get every drop of her onto his tongue as she rocked her hips against his muzzle. Her pussy clenched, riding his snout as she orgasmed hard against his ravenous, lashing tongue as the sensation chased away her cramps.

“Good boy,” she moaned as she let her hand drop and scratch him behind his ear as she came down from her shattering climax. “Very, very good boy…”

Sitting up on her elbows, she looked down at him, still washing her skin with his tongue. In the dim moonlight, she could see his face stained with her blood as his focus remained on her face, even as he tongued her.

Any thoughts of heating pads and Advil left her as she realized she discovered the best pain reliever the world had to offer.

Plus, it looked like her and Ben’s cycles were synched.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a treat for his little My Blood Valentine event based on one of [ QueenOfCarrotFlowers's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowersQueenOfCarrotFlowers) spare prompts: "Rey hits a dog with her car late at night - it turns out it's a wolf. It's actually werewolf Kylo. Make it smutty, make it gross." 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter and Tumblr @xxlonelybones!
> 
> An attempt was made?


End file.
